The invention relates to an actuating drive having an electric motor and a drive unit of the electric motor, which drive unit is fed from an intermediate circuit, wherein the intermediate circuit has at least one intermediate circuit capacitor.
The invention also relates to an actuating drive system, comprising at least one actuating drive and at least one energy-providing arrangement, wherein the at least one energy-providing arrangement is designed to supply electric energy to the at least one actuating drive.
The invention also relates to a method for operating an actuating drive, wherein an intermediate circuit capacitor feeds a drive unit of an electric motor of the actuating drive.
The invention lastly relates to a method for operating an actuating drive system, wherein at least one actuating drive of the actuating drive system is supplied with electric energy from at least one energy-providing arrangement of the actuating drive system.
Actuating drives of this type are known and have proven to be successful. They are used for example in systems in order to adjust armatures in a motor-driven manner.
Normally, these actuating drives are fed from a mains supply in the case of mains operation. In the event of a power cut-off or other disturbances, an energy store can be provided, which is dimensioned such that, for example, the drive can move into a safe state.
With the known actuating drives, a generator unit can be formed alternatively or additionally, with which electric energy can be generated manually in order to drive the electric motor. The energy store and/or generator unit form an energy-providing arrangement for operation in the event of a mains power failure.
With the known actuating drives, it was previously the case that the respective intermediate circuits were fed from an individually assigned energy supply. The energy-providing arrangement could thus be adapted optimally to the requirements of the actuating drive.
A safety controller for an actuator is known from WO 2011/047490 A2, in which safety circuits detect a breakdown of a supply voltage and give a signal for safety operation, with which a motor controller drives an associated flap into a safety position.